Evangelion: Frontera de hielo
by Tronosable
Summary: Somos hijos del hielo, pero de corazones ardientes, Seele nos ha tomado por idiotas, no cederemos el mundo sin luchar, entra y vive el desenlace final. ¡ALERTA! ultimo capitulo para cerrar la historia. Prologo.
1. La Madre Rusia

**Evngelion no me pertenece, solo me baso en su universo para agregar un contenido, como puro entretenimiento, todos los derechos reservados a su creador Hideaki Anno y su productora Gainax. Sin mas que decir disfruten de mi historia.**

 **Evangelion: Frontera de Hielo.**

 **Autor: (Tronosable)**

 **Los ángeles, seres de un poder inmenso posen un núcleo en alguna parte de su cuerpo con la que obtener energía casi ilimitada, estos núcleos son llamados S2 o Super solenoide 2, son como enormes retrobaterias biológicas ya que la función de un solenoide es que cuanto mas se usa mas energía produce. SEELE como organización enorme que es, sabe de lo útil que seria un motor así tanto para un evangelion como para el mundo.**

 **07:00 Zulu. Tungusca, Rusia. 120km al oeste del valle de la muerte.**

 **Al final del invierno Ruso, la flora y la fauna regresan a la tundra y los bosques inmensos de la Rusia profunda, este manto verde es atravesando por una linea casi recta de bulldoces y camiones militares.**

 **-Señor director-. Grita una mujer con bata desde la parte trasera de una furgoneta. -Tiene una llamada del kremlin-.**

 **-Ni mear tranquilo me dejan ya-.**

 **La Doctora Aleksandra Petrov y el director de misión Ivan Zobut, encargados por el gobierno Ruso en la exploración y documentación del Valle de la muerte del rió Tungusca. En una misión de rescate de un artefacto perdido desde el primer impacto (Primer impacto llegada de Lilith).**

 **-Si, señor ministro, que pase un buen día-. Dice el director colgando el teléfono satélite y entregándoselo a la doctora.**

 **-¿Que os a dicho camarada Ivan?-. Dice la doctora con tono ansioso.**

 **-Vamos a tener visita-. Coge un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo enciende dando una profunda calada. -Estos días llegara un "supervisor" desde Inglaterra para verificar nuestro trabajo-.**

 **-¿Supervisor?- Dice la Doctora sorprendida.**

 **-¿Cree de verdad que con la guerra en el este contra los ángeles el gobierno Ruso le queda dinero para financiar una expedición al corazón de "La madre Rusia"-. Da una cala al cigarrillo. -Me mosquea no saber a donde vamos, pero tengo ordenes de llevar a estos hombre al interior del valle de la muerte-.**

 **-Estoy de acuerdo con usted-. La doctora baja la cabeza y mira hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie los mira. -Camarada Ivan -.**

 **-Hum-.**

 **-¿Conoce la anomalía del valle de la muerte?-. Dice cerca de el y casi susurrando.**

 **-Si-. Dice el director tirando el cigarrillo al suelo y apagandolo con el pie.**

 **-Hay personas que opina que esto tiene que ver con los angeles y que se pueden encontrar respuestas en este lugar-.**

 **Ya entrado la noche el convoy llega a su destino. Una planicie a solo treinta kilómetros del valle de la muerte, se colocan planchas de madera para hacer como suelo por toda la base, las escarbadoras pasan toda la noche delimitando la planicie con montículos de arena y allanado el terreno, las tareas de transporte de tropas y de suministros se alargan hasta la madrugada, un sin fin de equipo va conformando lo que sera el centro de operaciones. el retraso de la mayoría de las operaciones es debido a el derretimiento del permafrost del suelo, que hace a los enorme camiones se hunden en el suelo.**

 **08:32 Zulu Tungusca, Rusia, 30 km del valle de la muerte.**

 **-¿Entonces ya se ha informado a los nativos locales?- Dice el director a su cúpula de mando.**

 **De pronto interrumpe un soldado por la puerta de la tienda.**

 **-Señor un helicóptero de la ONU va a aterrizar-. Dice el soldad haciendo el saludo militar.**

 **-¿Quien lo a autorizado?-. Dice Ivan cabrado.**

 **-Señor el helicóptero lleva al vip-. En ese momento se le cambio la cara a Ivan.**

 **Ivan sale de la tienda, en dirección al el heli-puerto. El ajetreo de la base es palpable, soldaos de aquí para aya, transportando equipo, cajas, camiones, montando tiendas. Cuando ivan llega al heli-puerto este ya ha aterrizado y de el sale unos hombres trajeados con gafas y uno de ellos con un maletín, por ultimo sale un hombre joven con un pode barba, pelo de punta engominado y de cara seria, para el veterano director un criajo europeo.**

 **-Sir. Edwar Rambit, es un placer tenerle en mi base- Dice el director en el mejor ingles que puede. - No le esperábamos para hoy-.**

 **La Doctora Aleksandra llega en ese momento al encuentro sin que los hombres se percatasen de su presencia.**

 **-El proyecto evangelion a sido probado en combate en japon ayer mismo y a resultado un éxito- Dice Edwar al director.-Es por eso que me he visto obligado a llegar lo antes posible-.**

 **-Eso quiere decir que la guerra se ha recrudecido ¿no?- Dice el director -¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con nosotros?.**

 **-Fuentes de energía- Los dos hombres se giran y miran a la doctora. -Desde el espacio se ve claramente que en el valle de la muerte despide una enorme energía-.**

 **-Así es doctora- Dice Edwar sonrriendo de forma dulce. -Pero hay algo mas, esta energía palpita de forma intermitente siguiendo un patrón-.**

 **En ese momento la doctora y el director se quedaron de piedra y con los ojos abiertos como platos.**

 **"No puede ser..." "Acaso se refiere..." Piensan la doctora y el director.**

 **Esa misma noche el director y Sir. Edwar se reúnen en una tienda para discutir.**

 **\- Dígame todo lo que sepa sobre el ángel-. Dice el director sentado en una silla en frente de una mesa llena de papeles y un cenicero lleno de colillas.**

 **-No puedo decirle mas de lo que ya le he dicho-. Dice Edwar depie y con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha.**

 **-Mire, se lo voy a explicar-. Apaga el cigarrillo y se incorpora sobre la mesa. -Su seguridad y la de estos hombres depende de mi y deber es defendedlos y guiarlos-.**

 **-¿Me esta amenazando... señor?-Dice Edwar creido mirando al Director.**

 **-Usted es un enviado de la ONU y Rusia no esta en la ONU y aunque sea un vip usted no tiene poder aquí, si quiere que nos llevemos bien ya puede decirme lo que sabe-. Dice el Director satisfecho al ver que la cara de Edwar cambiaba a uno de resentimiento.**

 **-Esta bien, usted gana-. Edwar se sienta y abre su maletín.**

 **En 1908 una enorme explosión sacudió la zona según recogieron los indígenas locales, pero días previos y días posteriores vieron luces por todo el valle. 1958 un equipo de exploradores llego a la zona, recogiendo el testigo de lo que aquellas personas habían visto, también les disuadieron de entrar en el valle debido a que todos los que entraban no regresaban, de aquella desperdicio solo regresaron 11 personas muchos murieron por causas desconocidas. Ahora sabemos que lo que les paso es que el valle de la muerte esta inprecnado por un campo A.T. muy débil pero su exposición prolongada provoca enfermedades y en casos extremos la muerte y no solo eso también se informo de la presencia de enormes esferas se-mi enterradas por toda la zona, no hay fotos pero si dibujos y un mapa de las posibles ubicaciones.**

 **Los dos hombres siguieron discutiendo y ultimando un plan de trabajo, los objetivos de Edwar siguen siendo un misterio pero la misión principal es detectar y neutralizar el ángel y si es posible su estudio ya que lleva inmóvil desde hace 70 años.**


	2. Las esferas del misterio

**06:30 Zulu Tungusca, Rusia, Valle de la muerte.**

 **Se mando a un equipo especial en helicóptero a una zona donde se había reportado la existencia de la ubicación de una de estas esferas semi enterradas. lo que encontraron fue un circulo perfecto donde no crecía ninguna vegetación, los soldados equipados con un traje especial que los aislaba un poco de la presencia sagrada del ángel que se encontraba por la zona.**

 **-Equipo Delta a base hemos encontrado una anomalía en las coordenadas del objeto pero ni rastro del ángel procedemos a escavar-. Dice el teniente por la radio.**

 **-Recibido camarada, lleven cuidado-. Dice Ivan desde la base.**

 **Escavando** **los soldados llegan hasta una roca mas dura que acaban perforando y llegando a una bolsa de aire, tiran unas bengalas y ven lo que parece el fondo, un equipo desciende por el angosto agujero hasta llegar al fondo, enciende los foco y ven maravillados una hermosa arquitectura de columnas sosteniendo una cúpula, siendo esta la llamada esfera que vieron los exploradores antes de que se lo tragara el pantano.**

 **Mientras en el la base ven por las cámaras de los cascos, el interior de la estructura de la anomalía.**

 **De pronto** **la señal se perdió y todo el centro se bol vio loco.**

 **-Señor un aumento de la energía-. Grita un soldado que se encuentra en la sala mirando los monitores.- Pero ceso, fue un pulso-.**

 **En ese momento el director se quedo con las manos en la boca pensativo de que movimiento hacer ahora. La señal exagonal de emergencia se repetía una y otra vez en los monitores del centro de mando.**

 **-Esta bien manden un equipo de rescate a la zona-.**

 **Todos en la tienda de campaña se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato, Edwar por su lado salio de ella y realizo una llamada rápida a sus superiores.**

 **-Señor hemos recuperado la señal-. Dice un soldado. -Paso la imagen al proyector-.**

 **-¿Pero que ...?- Dice el director sorprendido al igual que sus subordinados.**

 **En la imagen se muestra a todo el equipo muerto desde el casco de uno de los soldados y lo que parece una silueta de un humano al fondo, no se ve muy bien pero parece un hombre alto, muy delgado y de músculos muy marcados.**

 **-Retire a su equipo, director, no es menester que siga perdiendo hombres-. Dice Edwar entrado de nuevo con las manos en los bolsillos.**

 **-Dígame que es esa cosa ... y no se haga el tonto con migo-. Dice el Ivan acercándose a Edwar.**

 **-No tengo ni idea-. Dice Edwar pasando de la cara de Ivan y mirando la pantalla. -Pero esta claro que eso de hay es su ángel-.**

 **23:00 Zulu, Tunguska, Rusia, Base de operaciones.**

 **El director y la doctora Aleksandra, comparten conversacional y cena en la tienda de Ivan, ambos se ven cansados del dia agetreado de hoy.**

 **-Se le ha puesto el nombre provisional al ángel como Lucero (Lucero=Angel de la penumbra) debido a su aparición en ese sitio en penumbra-. Dice el director dando bocados a su pan y pinchando un poco de puré de patata.**

 **-Es curioso como ese ser relatibamente pequeño pueda generar tanta energia-. Dice la doctora comiendo a la vez que obserba patrones y gráficas en su ordenador.**

 **-Dígame doctora ... ¿Que es un campo A.T.?-. Dice Ivan intrigado.**

 **La doctora baja la tapa del ordenador para poder ver mejor.- Un capo A.T. es una frontera sagrada he inexpugnable que todo ser pose algunos mas fuerte y otros mas débiles, es lo que da la individualidad, por otro lado los humanos abandonamos nuestro campo A.T. a cambio de la sociedad como conjunto de humanos-. Termina la doctora con tono irónico y un poco triste por el hallazgo de lo precario que es el ser humano.**

 **Los dos siguieron hablando y cuestionándose cosas, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que aun teniendo los puestos que tienen no son consciente de toso lo que les pasa a su alrededor.**

 **-Señor-. Interrumpe un soldado en la tienda.**

 **-Que ocurre camarada-. Dice Ivan levantándose de su silla.**

 **-Un telegrama del krenlin-. Dice el soldado entregándoselo a Ivan.**

 **Ivan lo coge y le indica al soldado que puede retirase, mientras se encamina para sentarse lee el documento. Ivan levanta una ceja y le pasa el telegrama a la Doctora.**

 **-No se supone que esto es confidencial-. Dice la doctora cogiendo el Documento.**

 **-Si, pero a partir de mañana lo sabra toda la base-. Dice Ivan mirando hacia un lado.**

 **La doctora cogió el documento y comprendio la sorpresa de Ivan y mirándolo de nuevo vio a un Director con una ligera sonrisa y con los brazos cruzados.**


	3. La sombra del angel

**07:00 Zulu, Tunguska, Rusia, Base de operaciones**

 **Justo a las siete en punto llega el helicóptero con la tarjeta de datos de seguimiento, escoltado por enormes fuerzas de seguridad, entra en la sala de operaciones que se a trasladado a un edificio prefabricado que llevaba construyéndose los días anteriores.**

 **Fuera de formalidades la tarjeta de datos es introducida en los ordenadores de la sala y Ivan hace un gesto para que todos se pongan en pie, antes de que Ivan se ponga hablar entra Edwar en la sala con un café en la mano.**

 **-Desde este momento esta sala pasa a ser el centro logístico y de mando de la unidad evangelion 06 (no lo confundan con el eva mark 6)-. Dice Ivan en tono firme.**

 **-Si, señor-. Gritan todos los soldados en la sala.**

 **Entra en la sala la doctora Aleksandra, topándose con Edwar.**

 **-Gracias por venir Doctora-. Dice Edwar en tono complacido.**

 **-No me lo agradezca, soy la única con conocimientos necesarios para hacer un seguimiento, tanto de un eva como de un ángel- Dice la doctora robando le el café a Edwar de las manos y caminando en dirección a Ivan.**

 **Mientra afuera cae una lluvia de primavera generando una niebla de agua que poco deja ver, pero es el menor de los problemas ya que los camiones que traen los materias, cables y recambios del evangelion se quedan atascados en el barro y parece que se retrasaran, horas si es que no llegan a se dias y eso preocupa ya que el paquete esta apunto de llegar, y un eva sin soporte de energía no es muy útil y todos lo saben.**

 **Suena la radio en la sala de operaciones. -Aquí alcon rojo, paquete soltado-.**

 **Un enorme B-2 sobrevuela la zona del valle de la muerte por encima del nivel de la tormenta, junto con su escolta de mig´s-29. Debajo del ala del avión un eva envuelto en tela protectora que es soltado cuando el capitán pasa por la zona de entrega.**

 **El eva cae atravesando las nubes y haciendo un agujero en su descenso y cuando atraviesa las nubes, su piloto lo activa, arrojando a hacia un lado la tela protectora y activando los retropropulsores realizando un descenso controlado en la zona cercana a donde se detectaron las anomalías.**

 **El cielo sobre el valle de la muerte se ha despejado un poco por el descenso del eva, pero no tardara mucho en cerrarse otra vez y regresar la lluvia.**

 **-No veo nada-. Dice el piloto del eva. -Se habrá asustado al ...-**

 **Su monologo interior es interrumpido por una alerta que indica un pico de la energía.**

 **En el centro de mando salta todas las alarmas.**

 **-Pasen a modo combate-. Grita Ivan desde su puesto.**

 **-Señor con la lluvia torrencial no podemos dar apoyo al eva-. Dice uno de los soldados.**

 **-No se preocupen por mi... puedo yo sola-. Dice el piloto del eva. -Donde coño para sus adentros.**

 **(Recomiendo si pueden leer esta parte con esta canción: "** **The final decision we all must take."** **)**

 **El eva mira a su alrededor, hasta que una alerta lo hace girarse y contemplar como los escasos rayos de sol forman la sombra del eva y esta cobra vida levantándose del suelo y formando otro eva justo delante de el. Con la sorpresa no le da tiempo a reaccionar y este salta sobre el eva tirándolo hacia atrás.**

 **-Pasar eva 06 a modo combate-. Dice el piloto del eva intentado que este se levante.**

 **Al decir esas palabras pasa la batería interna del eva de dieciséis horas a solo cinco minutos, la fuerza del eva se multiplica y de su espinilla izquierda sale una cuchilla enorme. Colocando sus manos a los lados de la cabeza, presiona contra el suelo levantando su torso, seguido de sus piernas que parten gracias la cuchilla a la enorme sombra del eva, el eva 06 cae de pie para observar como la sombra que a partido se regenera otra vez y corre hacia el eva.**

 **-Estúpido- Dice su piloto con una sonrisa en la cara.**

 **El eva laza una patada devastadora contra la sombra partiendo lo por la mitad y acto seguido sin darle tiempo a reaccionar girando su espalda sobre el suelo le clava la cuchilla progresiva de su talón justo en la cabeza, la sombra lanza su brazo que se transforma en una estaca y es esquivada con maestría por el eva que al rodar hacia un lado esta en posición de dar una patada que acaba cortando el brazo de la sombra.**

 **-Menuda maestría en el combate- Dice un sorprendido Edwar en la sala de mando.**

 **El eva 06 esquiva una serie de tentáculos lanzados por los brazos de la sombra y le asesta una patada justo en el abdomen lanzandolo dos kilómetros hacia atras. Con tan solo un minuto de energía, el eva ve con horror como la sombra se levanta y se regenera y esta vez lo hace con un grito sordo y un aumento del campo A.T. Pero de golpe desaparece cuando el cielo se cierra por las nubes y la lluvia regresa al valle de la muerte donde esta el eva 06.**

 **-¿Que ha pasado?- Quedan todos los del centro de mando totalmente sorprendidos.**

 **-Señor el campo A.T. a un soldado.-Solo queda el campo residual del valle-.**

 **-Esta bien, retiren al eva- Dice el director Ivan. -El ángel sigue hay, pero el eva no puede luchar mas eta al limite de su energía-.**

 **-Eva 06 pasar a modo pasivo-. Dice su piloto resignado y sudando en el interior del eva.**

 **El contador de energía del eva paso de poco mas de un minuto a 2 horas, este modo reduce las funciones vitales y le permite andar no muy rápido.**


	4. Hermanos al nacer

**16:15 zulu, Tungusca, Rusia, Base de operaciones.**

 **-Entonces ella ¿Nunca conoció a sus padres?-. Dice Aleksandra sentada, mirando unos papeles en la caravana de ivan.**

 **El director Ivan se ha trasladado a una caravana prefabricada, con todas las comodidades de un piso, la base va tomando forma de un pequeño complejo militar y lo que mas destaca es el enorme eva que sobre sale por todas las demás estructuras. Este se encuentra sentado y encogido para evitar que el viento lo tire, tres grúas sostienen un pequeño armazón y otra grúa aun mas grande sirve para elevar el etry plug.**

 **-Así es, ella no recuerda nada, vive sola desde los tres años ... -. Dice ivan dándole un sorbo a su café y observando el enorme eva desde su ventana. -Es toda hija de Rusia, hecha a si misma con valor y fuerza-.**

 **-¿Y quien es el chico que le acompaña a todas partes?-. Dice la doctora mirando a Ivan.**

 **-Como un eva doctora, no es nada sin su energía, todos necesitamos nuestro vinculo vital- Dice Ivan sonriendo mientras sigue mirando por la ventana.**

 **En otro lugar de la base, en otra caravana, una chica mira las montañas por su ventana mientras escucha música clásica, que relaje su alma , mientras en el sillón de detrás de ella, lee tranquilamente un muchacho joven de su misma edad, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.**

 **Se escucha que alguien llama a la puerta, sin que la chica se inmute y haga que el muchacho se levante y deje su lectura.**

 **-Pase- Dice el muchacho.**

 **-Hola Andrey- Dice Edwar a el muchacho. -¿Como esta Katerine?-.**

 **-Me puedes llamar Catalina, Edwar, no necesitas usar ruso con migo-. Dice la muchacha girándose para mirar a Edwar.**

 **Andrey le guía hasta un asiento cerca de Catalina, mientras Andrey se queda detrás de Catalina para atender cualquier demanda que ella requiera.**

 **-¿Que quieres?- Dice la chica un poco furiosa.**

 **-Queria saber como a sido tu primer combate real, desde que fuistes seleccionada-**

 **-Mas intenso de lo que esperaba, sentí un torrente de emociones y de sensaciones que jamas había sentido, es difícil de explicar pero me sentía muy bien pilotando el eva- Dice Catalina tocándose las pierna por encima de la manta que las cubre.-Debo de darte las gracias Edwar, por cumplir tu promesa-.**

 **-No me debes nada Catalina, esas piernas...- Mira en direccion a la ventana por donde se puede ver el eva. -...son ahora tullas y no podrán quitártelas-.**

 **Edwar sale por la puerta tras terminar de hablar con la muchacha que queda llorando en la silla de ruedas con una sonrisa mientras mira sus piernas inútiles.**

 **-Hermano- Dice Catalina.**

 **-Dime- Dice Andry.**

 **-¿Puedes traerme mi traje?-. Levanta la Cabeza y mira Andry con una sonrisa entre lagrimas. -O llegaremos tarde al ensamblado-.**

 **Mientras cerca de la zona donde descansa el eva, la doctora Aleksandra e Ivan, siguen hablando sobre como enfrentarse al ángel y evalúan datos de forma no oficial sobre el valle de la muerte.**

 **-¿Entonces han descubierto ya que significa esos símbolos que salen en las imágenes?-. Dice Ivan a la doctora mientras este busca algo por su chaqueta.**

 **-Nada, no coincide con ninguna lengua del planeta-. Dice la doctora percatándose de que el director busca algo en su chaqueta. -Pese a eso, hay patrones y esquemas que indican repetición, algo necesario para descifrar una lengua-.**

 **Ivan ya desesperado, mira en los bolsillos de su camisa y es sorprendido por la mano de la doctora que sujeta una caja de cigarrillos.**

 **-La pro sima vez que venga a mi caravana, recuerde llevárselo todo- Dice la doctora provocando un pequeño sonrojo en el director.**

 **-Gracias, Aleksandra-. Dice Ivan encendiéndose el cigarrillo.**

 **Ambos contemplan como todos se preparan para alzar el entry plug donde ya se ha introducido a la piloto en el, Ivan se percata de que Andry sostiene la chaqueta de la muchacha y la silla de ruedas.**

 **-Dele un pase especial a la sala de mando, doctora, puede que nos sea útil- Dice Ivan sin quitarle ojo al muchacho. -El muchacho tiene mas presencia sobre la chica que cualquier discuso de moral en combate-.**

 **La enorme grúa coloca el entry plug en la abertura del eva que es tapada por unas lonas de plástico para evitar que la lluvia entre, cuando los enganches de la grúa se retiran, este entra en el eva y se le da la orden de activación. Queda poco para que anochezca así que los trabajos se hacen rápido para aprovechar la luz que pasa a través del cielo encapotado.**

 **Ya en su interior se da orden de encender el eva, al momento de encenderlo salta la alarma de la energía que esta a solo una hora.**

 **-Bien Katarine- Dice Ivan desde el centro de mando. -Como andamos cortos de medios te conectaras tu misma la energía, ves el cable que hay tu derecha colócalo en la abertura de tu espalda-**

 **-OK-**

 **Catalina coge el cable y lo conecta en la entrada de su espalda con ayuda del personal de tierra, tra unos intentos consigue enchufarlo y esete se engancha solo haciendo que la alarma desaparezca.**

 **-Debido a la fuente de energía a la que debemos de disponer aki tan aislados, las subidas de tensión o bajadas pueden afectar a tu energía, pero en caso de combate reduciremos el consumo de la base para darte toda la señal a tu eva-. Dice la Doctora a Catalina aclarando la tan poca intensidad que llega al eva.**

 **De pronto todas las alarmas se disparan en el centro de comando y en el interior del eva saltan pantallas de aviso.**

 **-Patrón AZUL-. Grita Catalina desde dentro del eva.**

 **-A todas las unidades, objetivo localizado en dirección oeste, todo el equipo en posición de ataque- Grita Ivan desde la sala de mando. -Katarine coja la pistola del camión que tiene a la derecha y diríjase a la entra oeste de la base.**

 **De la parte de atrás del camión, se habré las compuerta soltando un poco de vapor, mostrando una pistola gigantesca, Catalina la coge y camina en dirección a la puerta oeste.**

 **En el interior del eva la imagen comienza a temblar y a sufrir interferencias. Surge una ventana de chat de voz con tres interrogaciones.**

 **-% &&·$!"·"$$%-¿Donde estas?-/()&=&$·$%"-. ? (n/a Sonido basura)**

 **Catalina nota como un fuerte impuso en su corazón como un zumbido en su mente.**


	5. Haga se la oscuridad

**Un capitulo corto, lo se, pero es lo que hay.**

 **19:45 Zulu, Tunguska, Rusia, Base de operaciones.**

 **-** **Señor el objetivo a sido identificado visualmente-. Dice un soldado en el centro de mando.**

 **-Pase lo a pantalla-. Dice Ivan.**

 **La imagen mostrada en pantalla, sorprende a propios y extraños, aparece una esfera negra que extiende unas olas negras por debajo suyo y van destrozando el terreno por el que pasa.**

 **-Señor hay dos campos A.T. en la zona-. Dice otro soldado, provocando que todos se giren a mírale.**

 **-¿Como?-. Salta una sorprendida doctora.**

 **-El campo A.T. del valle de la muerte permanece inmóvil y sin alteraciones, mientras que lo que se dirigen a la base se ha desprendido del campo principal-. Dice un el mismo soldado mirando las gráficas de la pantalla.**

 **-Eso quiere decir que hay dos ángeles-. Dice la doctora, provocando que Ivan apriete los dientes y parezca furioso.**

 **-A todas las unidades, fuego a discreción, supresión máxima, que ni sepa de donde le llueven las ostias-. Dice Ivan en todo de liderazgo.**

 **Fuera en la parte oeste de la base toda la artillería se pone a descargar toda la munición en el objetivo que se acerca, mas todos los tanques que forman una fila y descargan una enorme andanada. El estruendo y el bullicio de la batalla es gloria para el corazón de los soldados de allí que ven con orgullo la descarga de todo su arsenal. Pero no parece para todos por que el eva se ha quedado inmóvil justo detrás de la zona de tanques.**

 **-¿Que me pasa?¿Quien eres?- Dice una preocupada Catalina dentro del eva.**

 **-$% &&/$¿Donde estas?%&/·$%·&/-. ?**

 **-¡Katarine! ¿Que haces?- Grita un Andry preocupado desde la sala de control.**

 **-Los ataques no resultan efecto sobre el objetivo-. Grita un soldado en la sala de control.**

 **-El objetivo nos interceptara en diez segundos-. Dice otro soldado en la sala. -Diez...-**

 **-Piloto- Grita Ivan**

 **-...Nueve...-**

 **-...Ocho...-**

 **-Catalina- Grita una Doctora eufórica.**

 **-...Siete...-**

 **-...Seis...-**

 **-QUE COÑO HACES CATALINA-. Se le oye decir a Edwar.**

 **-...Cinco..-**

 **-...Cuatro...-**

 **-...Tres...-**

 **-...Dos...-**

 **-!"·$·""% Te encontré &/·%·&/·-. ?**

 **La ventana de comunicación se cerro dentro del eva pero ya era tarde, para cuando quiso reaccionar Catalina sea lo que fuese aquello se le hecho encima.**

 **-¡Subida de la energía!-. Grita un soldado**

 **La esfera, salio dispara hacia arriba antes de llegar a los tanques y justo cuando los esta pasando por encima, esta estalla lanzando esquilar exagonales en todas las direcciones mostrando su contenido. Un ser humanoide de un poco mas grande que un humano, por acto reflejo el eva dio un pequeño paso atrás he intento cubrir se con el brazo pero esa cosa se movía muy rápido, al final acabo impactando en el pecho del eva, con tanta fuerza que lo lanzo hacia atrás y lo tumbo contra el suelo, quedando su piloto en soc y media base mirando al extraño acontecimiento.**

 **-Te encontré- Escucha Catalina decir a este ser. -Amo-**

 **Catalina no daba crédito a lo que veia, un ser de proporciones humanas había tumbado un eva de tan solo chocar contra el, y se queda hay plantado, con el sol casi desapareciendo, haciendo que los ojos se le muestren rojos y con una tez de piel negra, como si de un africano o afroamericano se tratase.**


	6. La verdad de los antiguos

**23:00 Zulu, Tunguska, Rusia, Bajo tierra en la base de operaciones.**

 **En unas instalaciones subterráneas construidas a toda prisa bajo la base, de la cual las pareces ni están forradas y los túneles muestran el cableado por las paredes y un poco mal iluminada. Se ha establecido una sala circular como sala de contención para este extraño ser que permanece sentado y vigilado por soldados que no dejan de apuntarle, mientras el permanece sentado en medio de la sala.**

 **-Es extraño, doctora, que no opusiera resistencia-. Dice Ivan mirando el monitor de las cámaras de seguridad.**

 **-Tiene el poder suficiente como para destrozar la base entera y aun así permanece pasivo-. Dice la doctora dándole un sorbo enorme al café. -Sera una noche larga-.**

 **Mientras en la superficie se llevan acabo labores de reparación de la base y del eva que solo sufre daños menores en espalda y torso.**

 **Catalina permanece con su traje y una manta por encima de ella, cerca del eva, Andry sostiene la silla de ruedas de la aterrorizada catalina que bebe un chocolate o mas bien lo mira fijamente.**

 **-¿Que era eso?-. Dice Andry para romper el hielo.**

 **No recibe contestación por parte de la piloto.**

 **-Tss-. Dice frustrado Andry. -¿Estas bien?-**

 **-¿Tu que crees?, hermano-. Dice Catalina.**

 **-Después de luchar con la sombra, parecías animada y contenta y de golpe pasas a esto y me preocupo-. Dice Andry pasando a estar enfrente suyo y agachándose para verle la cara.**

 **-Esa cosa me hablaba, Andry-. Dice, levantando la vista y mirando a Andry. -Cada vez que me hablaba sentía y veía cosas de mi pasado.-.**

 **La abatida Catalina solo puede bajar la cabeza, en forma de resentimiento y con cierto tono reprimido.**

 **-Señor Andry, el director quiere hablar con usted y catalina-. Aparece un soldado por detrás de ellos.**

 **-Si, dígale que ya vamos-. Dice Andry levantándose de sopetón a atender al soldado.**

 **Una grúa con una jaula de metal a modo de ascensor baja a la piloto y a su acompañante bajo tierra, a las instalaciones subterráneas. Andry empuja la silla de ruedas hasta una sala donde esta llena de monitores y se encuentran en ella, Ivan, Aleksandra y soldados monitorizando la sala del prisionero.**

 **-Señor- Dice Andry a modo de presentación.**

 **Catalina sigue apática y no dice nada.**

 **\- El prisionero se niega a contestar ninguna pregunta, solo cede a nuestras peticiones si le dejamos hablar con el "amo"-. Dice Ivan informando a los muchachos.**

 **-¿Se refiere a usted?- Dice Andry como respuesta obvia.**

 **-Se refiere a mi-. Dice Catalina. -Él me llamo, amo-**

 **-Lo sabemos katarine- Dice Ivan. -Quiero que le saques toda la información que puedas-**

 **-¿Es una orden?... Señor- Dice Catalina poco contenta.**

 **Ivan se limito a asentar la cabeza y Catalina no tubo mas que resinarse y acatar las ordenes. Andry empuja la silla de ruedas por un pasillo fuerte mente militarizado, hasta llegar a una puerta de seguridad, se abren las puertas mostrando a este ser en el centro, alumbrado por un foco y todo lo demás en penumbra. Andry deja a Catalina cerca del ser donde le puede dar la luz a ella también mientras que el se queda detrás un poco en penumbra.**

 **-Amo...no...os parecéis...mas bien sois parte de el-. Dice el ser mirándola fijamente.**

 **Catalina levanta la vista y con odio en los ojos no puede dejar de mirarlo fijamente, esos ojos rojos, esa piel negra.**

 **-¿Como me conoces?-. Dice Catalina.**

 **Esa pregunto sorprendió a Andry y a todos los de la sala de control, al otro lado de las cámaras.**

 **-Sentí tu presencia, vi aquí-. Dice el ser señalándose la cabeza. -Lo que eras, lo que fuiste, no se quien eres, hasta ahora, Katarina Langley-.**

 **Horas antes cuando, el ser atacaba y Catalina no podía casi moverse del estado de soc, veía ante si imágenes de las que muchas de ellas no recordaba, como fue vendida en un hospital, y veía su autentico apellido, como en una carretera rusa morían sus padres y ella perdía la movilidad de las piernas, su paso por el orfanato...DOLOR, Y MAS DOLOR.**

 **-Solo quería asegurarme de que eras el amo-. Dice el ser .-Pero ya veo que no eres el, aun así tienes su presencia, o parte de ella, antes cuando te buscaba te sentí completo y por fin vi mi labor terminada, pero no pudo ser-.**

 **Catalina se recupero regresando su mente de nuevo a su cuerpo y dejando atrás los pensamientos.**

 **-¿Que labor te refieres?- Dice Catalina intrigada.**

 **-Reparar la creación- Dice el ser. -Este mundo no debe de existir, los amos lo sabían y me convocaron a mi y a mi hermano para detener el proceso de germinación del mundo, pero fallamos-.**

 **-¿Quienes son los amos?-. Dice Catalina.**

 **-Son los padres de todo, no existen aquí, para ellos, infinito es solo un grano de arena-. Dice entonces sonriendo. -Pero son unos padres temerosos, temen mas a sus hijos que a cualquier cosa en el universo-.**

 **-¿Como me confundiste con uno de tus amos, cuando estaba dentro del eva?- Dice Catalina para su propio ego.**

 **-Cuerpo de inmortal y mente de dios-. Dice el Ser levantándose de la silla, provocando que lo apunten todos los soldados de la sala. -Ya entiendo por que mis amos, querían destruir este mundo, habéis halla la forma de ser como ellos-**

 **Ivan se sienta en la silla, comprendiendo de inmediato todo lo que el ser estaba soltando y tomando una pose ya bien conocida por todos como es la de MARCA Ikari, se limita a seguir escuchando.**

 **-¿Quien eres?-. Dice Catalina mirando para arriba al enorme ser.**

 **-Soy "Creador" y mi hermano "Destructor", somos las herramientas de los frutos del eden-. Dice el ser.**

 **Andry y Catalina salen de la sala, dejando atrás al ser que se quedo de pie mirando a los dos niños salir de la sala. cierran la puerta de la jaula y suben por el ascensor.**

 **-¿Tu apellido no es, Langley?- Dice Andry sorprendido.**

 **-Cuando estaba dentro del eva vi un recuerdo de cuando era un bebe que no recordaba, en el que tenia una pulsera con ese nombre- Dice Catalina cayendo en sollozos. -Vivía mejor sin saber que fui vendida a una familia-.**

 **Aquel comentario dejo helado a Andy, la chica rompió a llorar en el elevador si remedio y sin que Andry atinara a decir ninguna palabra reconfortante, al subir a la superficie, Catalina contuvo el llanto para que nadie la viera, pero los que se fijaban en ella mientras era empujada en su silla de ruedas, era la viva cara de la desesperación.**


	7. No hay dioses en el cielo

**08:00 Zulu, TungusKa, Rusia, Centro de mando** **.**

 **-El Ser se ha identificado así mismo como el "Creador", se ha procedido ha realizar un seguimiento de su patrón de energía y concluimos que no es un ángel, pero aun así es capaz de crear un campo A.T.-. Dice la doctora leyendo unos papeles enfrente de Ivan.**

 **-¿A dicho algo sobre la anomalía?- Dice Ivan mientras se fuma su cigarrillo.**

 **-La definición que ha hecho de la anomalía a sido como muy metafórica, pero podemos afirmar provisionalmente que se trata de un arma automática ya que menciona que solo se activa cuando detecta intrusos-. Dice la doctora pasando de paginas.**

 **-Sea lo que sea hay que encontrar su fuente de energía y destruirla, si no no hay forma de entrar en esa zona-. Dice Ivan tirando la ceniza en el cenicero, acto seguido mira a Edwar. -Y tampoco tengo que mencionar que los de arriba me están metiendo prisa-.**

 **Edwar, que esta apoyado en una pared, parecía importarle bien poco lo que Ivan decía, para que se diera por aludido, después de todo Edwar era el que mas poder tiene en todo la base e Ivan lo sabe muy bien.**

 **Por fin aprieta el calor fuera tras unos días interminables de lluvia y frió, el eva realiza sus entronizaciones rutinarias para evaluar el estado del piloto, pero Catalina es incapaz de despejar la mente y llegar a la sincronía umbral.**

 **-Vuelve a fallar-. Dice un ingeniero siguiendo los monitores de una cabina cercana.**

 **-Empezar de nuevo, aseguraros de que llega energía y aumentar la concentración de lcl-. Dice orto científico que parece mandar en la sala. -Muy bien, encender-**

 **El eva hizo el sonido de arranque, empezó a sincronizar pero este, fallo antes del 50%, cunado ocurre el eva se descontrola un poco hacer espasmos y se apaga.**

 **-Me deja el micro por favor- Dice Andry al científico jefe que se sobre salta.**

 **-Si quieres intentarlo hay tienes-. Dice el científico señalando a unos cascos.**

 **-¿Catalina, me oyes?-.**

 **-Si- Se le escucha decir a Catalina un poco abatida.**

 **En ese momento el mudo se oscureció para los dos chicos, solo estaban ellos dos, un mundo solo de recuerdos.**

 **-Quiero que sepas que el mundo, no solo te ha traído dolor- Dice Edwar con tono meloso. .¿Te acuerdas cuando engañábamos a la cocinera para que nos diese mas comida?-**

 **-Si- Se puede ver una pequeña sonrisa.**

 **-Como hacíamos que te caías en el comedor y yo aprovechaba para coger un postre extra. ¿Te acuerdas?-.**

 **-Si, era divertido-**

 **-¿Te acuerdas de las carreras que hacíamos en el patio los dos subido en la silla de ruedas?-**

 **-Si, es mas, creo que llegamos a romper muchas, la señorita Mahstorn, estaba harta de que siempre estuviésemos al mando jaleos por los pasillos-. Dice Catalina mas animada mirando para arriba dentro del entry plug.**

 **Uno de los científicos, mira a Andry y le levanta el pulgar a modo de que lo esta consiguiendo. Andry asienta la cabeza y sigue hablando.**

 **-¿Te acuerdas de las noches que pasamos juntos, por que decías que te asustaban los fantasmas?-.**

 **-Hey-. Se sonroja. -No creo que sea el mejor sitio para mencionar eso, "hermano"-**

 **-¿Recuerdas el día mas feliz de tu vida, cuando te devolvieron las piernas?-. Dice Andry con una sonrisa y bajando la cabeza.**

 **Catalina no era consciente, pero había logrado una sincronia perfecta, muy superior al umbral máximo experimentado. Fue tal el arranque de risa que le dio a Catalina que el eva comenzó a patalear y a reír o eso parecía, asustando a toda la base.**

 **-Jajajajajaja-. El enorme eva se agacha hasta la altura de Andry quedando cara a cara, mientra un enorme dedo seña a Andry. -Tonto, el día mas feliz de mi vida fue cuando te conocí-.**

 **Catalina siguió riéndose como una descosía, y dejo al pobre Andry con toda la base mirándole y el con la cara como un tomate.**

 **-Oye- Dice Catalina. -No siento mi cuerpo, siento que el eva es mi cuerpo, es mas puedo ver a través de los ojos del eva, ¿Que coño pasa?-.**

 **-Eso es que as logrado una sincronía perfecta- Dice Andry. -Te van a desconectar yo que tu iría sentando al eva-.**

 **Como siempre hace Andry, ayuda a bajar del eva a catalina y la sienta en su silla de ruedas, el es un hombre de fuertes brazos un año mayor que ella, siempre a estado a su lado desde el orfanato, a un que no sean hermanos ella lo llama hermano, también es a la única persona que le deja entrar a los baños con ella para ayudarla y para meterla en la cama, o por ejemplo vestirle. Siendo la tía con mas mal genio del mundo solo deja a Andry que la ayude.**

 **12:30 Tunguska, Rusia, Base de operaciones.**

 **En la base esta todo listo para hacer la ultima ofensiva a la anomalía, blindados y artillería móvil se desplazan a la parte alta del valle para dar cobertura al eva 06. Toda esta movilización, se debe a las declaraciones de "Creador", para muchos el hijo mas cercano a los "Antiguos", inmortal, increíblemente inteligente y poseedor de la mayor fuerza que se ha visto en la tierra, pero que no te engañe sus apariencias, porque se ha comportado como un niño perdido que solo busca a sus padres y es mas, que por esa razón, es por la que sea sentido tan abierto para hablar a catalina sobre los fabulosos secretos de la anomalía y del propio pasado de la tierra.**

 **-Aquí la doctora Aleksandra- Dice la doctora en la sala de mando. -¿Me oye Catalina?-.**

 **-Alto y claro-.**

 **-En cuanto entres a la zona de interacción del campo A.T. de la nave se acribara la defensa de la nave-. Re carca la doctora. -No podemos permitirnos destruir las nueve anomalías tendrás que decidir cual de ellas es el núcleo de energía-.**

 **.OK, doctora-.**

 **-Todo dicho- Dice Ivan. -Da comienzo la operacion-.**

 **El eva tan solo tubo que dar un paso para que saltasen las alarmas de un pico de energía. En la sala de mando comenzaron a buscar de cual de las nueve anomalías salia la energía, estas anomalías son solo simples círculos encima de la tierra donde solo crece hierba.**

 **Como ya esperaban, la sombra del eva se levanto justo enfrente de el eva, e intento abalanzarse sobre el eva pero este se limita a esquivarlo con movimientos de jugos de piernas y ponerle la zancadilla para que este caiga al suelo, mientra espera y hace tiempo para que encuentren el núcleo. De pronto...**

 **-Haaaa...-. Grita Catalina en el eva.**

 **Una segunda sombra se genero de improviso justo detrás del eva e hirió el eva en la espalda haciendo que este sangrase, y no solo eso si no que mas sombras se generaban por todas partes.**

 **-Esto se complica- Dice Catalina en posición de combate. -¡Ivan!-**

 **-A todas las unidades, ¡FUEGO A DISCRECIÓN!- Grita Ivan en el centro de mando.**

 **Todos los blindados, artillería y mortero empezaron a abrir fuego contra las sombras, confirmando que carecen de campo A.T. y pueden ser dañadas, Catalina no se queda atrás dando alarde de su grandioso juego de piernas, cortando y destrozando todas las sombras del eva.**

 **-¡Pico de energía en la anomalía 7!- Grita un solado en la sala de mando.**

 **-Ya te tenemos- Dice Ivan pegando un puñetazo en la mesa.**

 **La sombras se retiran y lo que era la anomalía 7, sale a la superficie y comienza a levitar lo que parece una esfera roja, la cual se recubre de una sombra enorme que le hacen un cuerpo como de llamas hecho con sombras, llamas negras, este cuerpo asemeja a un reptil enorme pero muy difuso, y hay no acaba la cosa por que el resto de anomalías, salen también, mostrando que son en realidad capsulas, con forma de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, pero enormes, etas anomalías realizan una formación detrás de la sombra con la cabala de los ángeles de la cultura abrahmanica.**

 **-¡CAMPO A.T. AL MÁXIMO!- Dice catalina**

 **Catalina pega un enorme salto hasta la sombra apuntando con su pie al núcleo, mientra cae sale de su talón una afilada estaca. Antes de impactar los dos campos A.T. entran en conflicto y se produce una deflagración, cuando esta apunto de caer el eva por efecto de la gravedad, una de las anomalías choca contra el lanzan dolo, bastante lejos.**

 **-HAAAAAAAAAA...-Grita Catalina, ya en el suelo se queja. -La Madre que...-**

 **Las anomalías usadas por el sistema de defensa de la nave, a modo de proyectiles comienzan a impactar por todos lados, y el eva 06 se esfuerza en esquivarlos dando saltos de aquí para allá. Uno de ellos consigue impactar contra el cable partiendo lo y dejando sin energía al eva de Catalina.**

 **-MIERDA ... solo cinco minutos-. Se queja catalina.**

 **El momento en que se, fijo en el cable partido, dos proyectiles consiguen dar a Catalina, el campo A.T. amortigua lo que podría haber sido peor pero eso no deja que, incapaciten la muñeca y la pierna derecha del eva provocando un enorme dolor a Catalina haciendo que esta se desplome en el suelo por ya no poder andar el eva con un solo pie. La sombra se acerca un poco y concentra todas las anomalías girando al rededor de la cabeza del eva preparándose para chafar la cabeza del eva.**

 **-¡CATALINA!- Grita Andry en la sala de mando.**

 **-AHORA- Grita catalina desde el eva.**

 **-A todas las unidades lancen munición de fósforo- Dice un soldado por la radio.**

 **Una lluvia de proyectiles surca el cielo hasta llegar encima de la sombra y estallan provocando una luz mucho mas brillante que el sol, provocando que el volumen de la sombra decaiga y de un grito ensordecedor, provocando que todos los soldados tengan que taparse los oídos. Es la oportunidad de Catalina, de su hombro sale un cuchillo progresivo y atraviesa el núcleo de energía de la sombra, de golpe mientras Catalina insistía en el núcleo, la energía ceso.**

 **-Pero si aun me quedaban tres minutos- Dice Catalina quejándose -No me jodas, ahora no, AHORA NO-**

 **Las bengalas cesaron y la sombra se recupero, pareciendo muy furiosa, con todavía el cuchillo en el núcleo. La cara de Catalina es la pura desesperación al ver lo indefensa que esta hay sin siquiatra poder moverse.**

 **Todos los soldados contemplaron como los proyectiles de la sombra reventaban la cabeza del eva y en la sala de mando perdían la señal del eva.**

 **No se escuchaba ni una respiración en toda la base todo lo cubrió un enorme silencio, el sol casi se esconde en el horizonte, y la sombra comienza a caminar hasta su lugar de reposo.**

 **-...A...ndry...- Se escucha una voz desde los altavoces de la sala de mando. -¿Me ayudas... a... levantarme?-.**

 **Andry sorprendido y con lagrimas en los ojos desde hace rato, no puede dejar que un enorme calor le recorra el cuerpo y sonría entre sollozos.**

 **-Claro ... Catalina...siempre estaré a tu lado-. Dice Andry cogiéndose del pecho.**

 **Una una enorme cantidad de energía comenzó a emanar del eva, este se levanto como si de un muerto se tratase, y comenzó a regenerar sus heridas incluyendo la cabeza que se empozo a formar, mostrando como son la cara de los evas, (todo hay que decirlo dan mucho miedo esa cara), la sombra se percato del la presencia del eva y mando de nuevo los proyectiles que fueron detenidos por el campo A.T. del eva .**

 **-Nadie me robara mis piernas...NADIE-. Dice una desquiciada Catalina.**

 **Un enorme rayo de energía salio desde la sombra, incluso con el poder desatado del eva, no es suficiente, y cruzando los brazos en su pecho amortigua gran parte de la energía, de pronto la energía cesa y Catalina ve como la sombra se queja de su núcleo. Al usar el disparo de energía daño aun mas el núcleo y la sombra queda un poco aturdida.**

 **El eva se acerca lentamente, guiado por el deseo de esperanza de Catalina, mientras que la sombra entre queja y queja de su nucleo, lanza sus proyectiles que son repelido por el campo A.T. del eva, pronto el eva se planto delante de la sombra.**

 **-Ya te tengo- Dice una catalina desatada y con los dientes mas crecidos de lo normal.**

 **En un ultimo intento, la sombra lanzo un cañonazo de energía, hasta que el núcleo se rompió, creando una enorme explosión con forma de cruz, que involucro directamente al eva.**


	8. El nacimiento de la rebelión: Part 1

**21:00 Zulu, Tunguska, Valle de la muerte.**

 **Como hacia ya setenta años el valle de la muerte, volvía a quedarse sin arboles en pie y todos chamuscados. Y en el epicentro un enorme eva chamuscado y en negrecido, con las ocho anomalías amontonadas en el suelo a su alrededor.**

 **-Preparen la evacuación del piloto-. Dice Ivan desde la sala de control.**

 **Una enorme movilización, se produjo en la base. Cientos de personas comenzaron a movilizarse de un lado a otro.**

 **-Ahora sabremos el contenido de esas capsulas enormes-. Dice la doctora.**

 **-Yo no Cantalia victoria doctora-. Dice Ivan posando la mano en el hombro de la doctora. -Me da que aun tendremos que pelear por ellas-. Dice, susurrando al oído de la doctora mientras le hace un gesto para que mire a Edwar, que esta hablando por teléfono.**

 **Días** **mas tardes mientras los trabajos de transporte de las anomalías y del eva 06 todavía continúan, el ajetreo de la base no ha cesado y atender a los heridos es la máxima prioridad.**

 **Un inquieto Andry corre por las tiendas de campaña de la cruz roja, hasta llegar a un trailer donde estan los heridos mas críticos, y entra a una de las habitaciones privadas.**

 **-Hola, hermano, me alegra verte- Dice una extenuada Catalina con el suero puesto y vendas en su muñeca.**

 **Andry le tira el traje del eva encima de la cama y comienza a desenchufar todas las maquinas.**

 **-¿Pero que haces y por que me das esto?- Dice Catalina mirando a Andry ir de un lado a otro de la habitación cogiendo medicinas y la ropa de Catalina.**

 **-Hay que irse, se avecina algo gordo- Dice Andry cogiendo a Catalina para que se pueda poner la ropa.**

 **Andry le quita la bata, dejándola desnuda y anudándole por las piernas, a ponerse el traje.**

 **-Ivan esta esperando cerca del eva, el muy... se ha negado a ceder las anomalías a la UN y ahora esta viene a por ellas-. Dice Andry deprisa y corriendo dejando perpleja a Catalina. -Y encima a habido un golpe de estado en Mosscú e Ivan esta solo-.**

 **Días** **antes se encuentran en el centro de la base con todo el ajetreo, Ivan supervisa las tareas de recuperación y de atención medica, en eso que aparece la doctora, con cara sorprendida.**

 **-Me han dicho que "Creador" se ha marchado-. Dice la doctora poniéndose a la altura de Ivan y ambos contemplan el enorme eva que permanece de rodillas en mitad de la base con esa enorme cara al descubierto mirándoles. -¿Provoco algún daño?-.**

 **-Ninguno, en cuanto el núcleo callo se levanto de su silla y salio caminando de la sala- Dice Ivan medio sonriendo. -Es tan la angustia que genero con su campo A.T. que ningún soldado se atrevió a disparar y ¿Sabe que es lo mejor?-.**

 **-Dígamelo usted-**

 **-Que vino a despedirse, personalmente y que agradecía que le hubiéramos liberado de la pesadilla de estar encerrado en ese sitio-. Dice Ivan riéndose. -Si le digo la verdad doctora no se lo que hemos hecho hoy aquí, siento que hay algo mas grande que se me escapa, y pienso averiguarlo-. Da una calada a su cigarrillo.**

 **Un soldado llega, entregando un telegrama a Ivan, que nada mas leerlo lo arruga y se gira, sorprendiendo a un Edwar que saluda y sonríe.**

 **-Sera una broma, ¿No?-. Dice ivan con el cigarrillo en la boca.**

 **-Todos tenemos, nuestras misiones, y hoy usted a cumplido la suya- Dice Edwar cambiando su expresión. -Y yo he de cumplir la mía-.**

 **-Sabe- Se quita el cigarrillo de la boca. -A mi me encantaría ayudarle, pero esto es Rusia y sus papeles de la UN no tienen poder aquí-.**

 **-¿Piensa desobedecer una orden firmada por el alto mando Ruso?-. Dice Edwar seguro de si mismo.**

 **-Es casualidad, que tenga otro papel como ese en mi despacho, donde dice y casi puedo citar textualmente-. Dice Ivan mirando seriamente a Edwar. -Que pase de su puta cara Sir. Edwar, corra y dígale a Seele que estos artefactos son de Rusia-.**

 **Ivan hace unos gestos a unos soldados, que rapidamente cogen a Edwar y a sus gualda espaldas.**

 **-Le invito con toda la amabilidad del mundo a que se valla Edwar, y dígale a Seele de mi parte que estoy ansioso de ver su proyecto...-. Dice cambiando rápidamente a un tono sarcástico. -Acabado-.**

 **-No sabe lo que esta haciendo-. Dice Edwar señalando a Ivan.**

 **A ivan se le escapa una pequeña risa de superioridad.**

 **-Se perfectamente lo que hago- Dice Ivan dándole la espalda a Edwar y haciendo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida.**

 **Ivan se acerca a la doctora y prosigue hablando.**

 **-Ahora solo nos queda, que Seele muestres sus cartas, Estudie todo lo que pueda las anomalías, no serán nuestras por mucho tiempo-. Dice Ivan cruzando las manos por su espalda y observando el eva,junto con la doctora.**

 **Regresando a la los muchachos Andry arranca los tubos y cables de Catalina, la toma embrazos y sale corriendo de hay. Nada mas salir se ve clara mente lo que pasa, parte de la base esta en llamas y soldados están yendo de aquí para allá, unos cazas pasan muy cerca y una rafaga de anti-aéreo le da haciendo que este caiga y arrolle unas cuantas tiendas, la batalla esta en su fragor.**

 **De pronto** **la doctora Aleksandra, aparece con un pequeño Jeep.**

 **-¡Vamos Andry, Sabela aquí!- Andry sin tiempo que perder sube a Catalina en el asiento del copiloto por ser el único que queda y le pone el cinturón de seguridad.**

 **Rápidamente** **Andry sube en la parte de atrás del veiculo. La doctora no tarda en acelerar y callejear por el campamento esquivando las bombas y los soldados de la UN que entran por todos lados, Andry ve un casco militar en el Jeep y se lo pone a Catalina.**

 **-Gracias- Dice catalina, con cara de sorpresa y horror de la batalla a su al rededor.**

 **-Asi estas mas protegida- Dice Andry sonriendo intentado calmar a Catalina.**

 **Catalina se aferra al cinturón, ya que no puede mover sus piernas y tiene parte de insensibilidad en la cadera, intenta que ningún giro pueda tirarla fuera del Jeep.**

 **Una Explosión cae muy cerca del veiculo, Catalina se agacha y la doctora levanta su brazo para esquivarlo. Algunas esquirlas le dan a la doctora, pero la adrenalina la hacen seguir hacia delante, Andry por poco no lo cuenta y una esquirla da justo en el casco de Catalina salvando la vida.**

 **Al fin llegan a donde esta Ivan, el esta con su equipo de soldado, dirigiendo las tropas desde una pequeña carpa, junto con varios técnicos de radio y oficiales al mando.**

 **-Y están aquí, perfecto- Dice Ivan mirando a los muchachos y percatándose de que a la doctora le sangra el brazo. -Rápido, que te vea un medico-**

 **-No es necesario quiero ayudar-. Dice la doctora.**

 **-Esta bien-. Dice Ivan mirando a los muchachos. -Catalina necesito que lleves el eva al norte, sigue la ruta del eva-.**

 **-¿Y que pasa con vosotros?- Dice Catalina en los brazos de Andry.**

 **-Andry ira contigo dentro del eva-. Dice Ivan señalando al muchacho. -Y nosotros no se lo pondremos tan fácil, aquí ... cuando estés los suficientemente lejos evacuaremos no te preocupes nos veremos en el punto de encuentro, ahora CORRE-.**

 **(n/a poner de fondo esta canción para esta escena:** **Komm Susser Tod: Version piano** **)**

 **Eva se encuentra en una posición tumbada para no tener que usar las grúas y así poder elevar a los muchachos con tan solo acercar un camión, entre muchos soldados, ayudan a Catalina a subir al camión y de hay al entry plag.**

 **-Gracias chicos- Dice catalina al ver que todos le están ayudando a ella.**

 **-Tranquila ... te estaremos cubriendo ... que valla bien- Dicen los soldados con una sonrisa, algunos despidiéndose con la mano y otros con el pulgar levantado.**

 **Eso provoco que se le saliera alguna lagrima, y Catalina les dedicase una gran sonrisa.**

 **-Mucha suerte chicos ... nos vemos luego- Dice Catalina entrando en el entry plug Junto con Andry.**

 **(n/a Dejar de escuchar lña cancion)**

 **El enorme eva reacciono, levantándose, las reparaciones han sido casi nulas y la cara la recubren unas vendas para evitar que las quemaduras se infecten, ya de pie se mostró la ruta que debe hacer el eva.**

 **-¿Mil cien kilómetros?...¿En solo cinco minutos?- Se cuestiona Catalina. -No he corrido tanto en mi vida...bueno es que ni siquiera puedo andar-. Ríe Catalina.**

 **Los aviones comienzan a dispara a sobre el eva, pero el campo A.T. las repele sin hacer ningún daño en ella.**

 **-Esta bien catalina hemos cifrado el ordenador del eva, solo tu tienes el control-. Dice la doctora desde tierra.**

 **-OK, ¡En marcha!- Grita Catalina.**

 **El sistema de energía se suelta del eva y este comienza a correr, aumentando cada vez mas y mas la velocidad.**

 **-No hay forma, divina de hacer tanto en tan poco tiempo- Se queja Catalina.**

 **-Tu solo concéntrate en ir lo mas rápido posible, si nos quedamos tirados ya improvisaremos-. Dice Andry que se sujeta como puede.**

 **De pronto sale volando el eva, cayendo, dando un montón de vueltas por la enorme velocidad unos cuanto kilómetros.**

 **En su interior Catalina intenta recuperase pero un dolor enorme la deja condolía en el pecho, Andry por su lado se afana en no vomitar dentro.**

 **El eva alza la vista y ve, lo que parece un eva sin rostro, solo con una enorme boca y labios rojos.**

 **-Piloto del Eva 06, entrégate y no te pasara nada-. Se habré una pantalla de chat de vídeo justo delante de Catalina.**

 **En ella se muestra un muchacho, pálido y de ojos rojos y pelo azul ceniza.**

 **-No te entregare nada. ¿Me as oído?- Dice catalina sacando su cuchilla de la espinilla.**

 **Catalina da un ultimo vistazo al contador de tiempo, solo dos minutos.**

 **-No quería llegar a esto, pero me han ordenado matarte si esto ocurría-. Dice el muchacho cortando el chat de vídeo.**

 **(n/a Escuchar esta cancion: Today is the Time For Goodbye)**

 **En toces el extraño eva, le salio una aureola y comenzó a levitad, este lanzo una patada de frente contra el eva de Catalina. Esquivo la patada, dando un paso a la izquierda y acto seguido le asentó Catalina una patada con la cuchilla de la espinilla, pero el campo A.T. la repelió, incluso antes de llegar a la armadura.**

 **Catalina en la posición vulnerable que estaba, recibió un puñetazo seguido de una onda de campo A.T. contra su pecho, destrozando los anclajes del eva 06 y lanzando este lo mas lejos posible.**

 **El eva callo de pie y se noto que su pilota estaba dolorida, por que el eva hizo un gesto de incorporar la posición.**

 **-Campo A.T, AL MÁXIMO- Dice catalina quitándose la sangre de la boca.**

 **El extraño eva se abalanza sobre el de Catalina, ambos juntan sus manos provocando una enorme deflagración, entonces Catalina lanza otra patada pero es detenida esta vez por la mano del eva y con la pierna cogida y la mano libre del eva 06 este coge el cuchillo progresivo de su hombro, pero este choca contra el campo A.T. del extraño eva.**

 **-Mierda- Dice catalina.**

 **Entonces el extraño eva aprovecha y lanza al eva 06 po los aires, cayendo al suelo en una zona boscosa, el extraño eva se abalanzo sobre el eva de Catalina que yace en el suelo. El extraño eva saca u propio cuchillo y lo asecta sobre el núcleo al descubierto del eva 06.**

 **Catalina no cede y rápidamente coge las muñecas del eva y comienza a entrar en conflicto los dos campos A.T. lanzando ondas de aire que lo arrasan todo.**

 **\- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-. Grita catalina al ver que no puede hacer mucho mas que ver como la cuchilla desciende cada vez mas.**

 **El eva de Catalina intenta moverse pero no puede hacer mucho mas, esta aprisionada y la fuerza de ese eva excede al suyo.**

 **-Catalina-. Dice Andry lo mas dulce que puede en esta situación.**

 **-¡QUE!-. Grita la agónica Catalina.**

 **-No queda ya tiempo y ... solo ... quería decirte que te amo-. Dice Andry intentando hacer una sonrisa para tan dramático momento.**

 **Catalina se gira, ve el contador de tiempo que solo le queda quince segundo de energía, rápidamente se gira coge a Andry por el pelo y lo besa.**

 **-Y y... ... ... ... ... ...-**

 **El enorme cuchillo atravesó el núcleo del eva 06 aplastando el entry plug. El extraño eva se incorporo, saco unas enormes alas y salio volando.**

 **Mientras en un blindado a varios kilómetros, Ivan y la Doctora ven en un monitor la perdida de las constantes vitales de Catalina.**

* * *

 **Hey que esto no ha acabado, no se vallan.**

 **Somos hijos del hielo**

.


	9. Consumación de la rebelión: parte 2

**Atardeciendo, Algún lugar de Rusia.**

 **El enorme eva 06, esta tendido en el suelo con el, pecho destrozado y abierto. Ríos de sangre brotan, cayendo por los laterales de este, unos cuantos metros de este, lo que parece una figura se arrastra a paso lento, portando a alguien en su espalda, de la cual le gotea sangre, por los dedos de la mano.**

 **-No ... te dejare ... morir ...aquí- Dice Andry fatigado, llevando a su espaldas el cuerpo inconsciente de Catalina, cubierto de sangre.**

 **Andry lejos de estar bien, lleva una herida abierta en el pie, que a cerrado con parte de su de la manga de su traje y la otra la ha usado para hacer un torniquete en el abdomen de Catalina. Andry camina por horas, hasta que cae la noche y las fuerzas se le acaban, recuesta a Catalina que todavía no ha despertado y comprueba su corazón.**

 **-Todavia lo oigo- Dice Andry aliviado. -Aguanta... por favor-**

 **El frió de la noche aprieta y con los trajes de piloto del eva ninguno de los dos va a sobrevivir mucho, Andry utiliza maleza y tierra con raíces para tapar a Catalina y por ultimo usa su propio cuerpo para hacer calor.**

 **La noche fue larga, Andry no durmió, asegurándose de que el frió no lo matase a el o a Catalina, en cuanto el sol de la mañana apretó, tomo de nuevo a Catalina y se puso a andar hacia el norte, Pronto llego a un rió, y su camino se detuvo, incapaz de seguir, sentó a Catalina y aprovecho para limpiar su herida y la de Catalina, las cuales, la que peor estaba era la del pie de Andry. Aguanto el dolor y limpio la herida lo que mejor pudo, cuando termino, se tomo un respiro para darse un baño de luz solar, cuando abrió los ojos vio al otro lado del rió encima de un risco y casi tapado por el sol una figura.**

 **-No me jodas que ... - Dice Andry abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa. -¡El que se hace llamar "Creador"!- Dice Andry llorando. -...Ayúdame...-**

 **El ser, se incorporo, y tan pronto como dura un pestañeo se coloco al lado de Catalina de pie y mirándola, para el asombro de Andry, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que girase.**

 **-Por favor...ayúdanos- Dice Andry, con suplicas.**

 **-Se muere, no le quedan mas de unas horas-. Dice in pasivo "Creador".**

 **Andry, ve ante si como el mundo se desmorona y cae de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsoladamente.**

 **-Quiero vivir una vida libre, y ahora que la tengo, estoy perdido en ella-. Dice "Creador".**

 **-Y eso que mas da ahora, la vida deja de tener sentido cuando lo pierdes todo como yo-. Andry mira al ser entre lagrimas. -Que es lo mismo, si no tienes nada que perder en esta vida, ambas razones... son validas para dejar de vivir-.**

 **-¿Si ella muriese?¿Tu ya no tendrías razones para vivir?-. Dice el ser. -Puedo salvar su vida-.**

 **Andry levanta la vista, con cara de agradecimiento y alegría.**

 **-A cambio de la tulla- Dice "Creador" señalando a Andry.**

 **Andry sorprendido por la afirmación, bajo la cabeza y medito la oferta. Dejar morir a Catalina y salvar su vida, dios sabe cuanto tiempo, o por otra parte morir y que catalina viva, pero sola, e incapaz de andar, tampoco duraría mucho ella.**

 **-A no ser que...- Dice Andry en voz baja. -Acepto, sacrifico mi vida a cambio de la sulla-**

 **Andry se levanta y se acerca a "Creador" y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.**

 **-Y como muestra de mi agradecimiento- Tiende la mano Andry como gesto amable. -Te dare un motivo por el que vivir-.**

 **"Creador" abrió los ojos y la boca, mostrando su sorpresa, por la propuesta del chico.**

 **-¿Un motivo por el que vivir?-. Dice "Creador", sorprendido.**

 **-Cuando muera, quiero que la protejas y cuides como yo he hecho-. Dice Andry con la mejor de sus sonrisas.**

 **No podría creer lo que estaba viendo, aquel ser de enorme presencia, bajo la cabeza y temblaba de la emoción, gotas de lagrimas caían al suelo desde sus ojos rojos.**

 **-De verdad sois increíbles...gracias ...gracias- Dice "Creador". -Viviré por y para ella-.**

 **"Creador" explico todo lo que ocurriría a continuación a Andry, siendo este consciente de todo se preparo mentalmente, los minutos pasaban y cogió a Catalina entre sus brazos, pecho con pecho y dedico sus últimos momentos en mirar a Catalina por ultima vez. Su hermoso pelo rojizo, su delicados labios, sus mejillas, incluso ahora un sentimiento le paso por la cabeza de no irse de este mundo.**

 **Detrás** **de el "Creador" alzaba su mano y esta se transformo en una estaca roja en forma de doble hélice.**

 **-Yo seré el catalizador que una vuestras vidas, en un vinculo eterno- Dice "Creador".**

 **-Andry Somat, ¿Tomas a Catalina Langley, como única compañera, hasta que la muerte os separe?-.**

 **-Si, acepto-. Dice Andry con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y una media sonrisa que se asoma entre sus labios.**

 **-Por el poder que poseo, yo os uno como uno-. Dice "Creador".**

 **Mientras la lanza cae, Andry besa a Catalina como muestra de su unión eterna. Ambos son atravesando por la lanzada del "Creador". Una luz envuelve a los dos, las heridas de catalina comienzan a sanar, sus almas se fusionan, y sus recuerdos también.**

 **Catalina va abriendo los ojos lentamente mientras Andry los va cerrando al mismo tiempo, entonces mientras sus almas se mezclan y ella comienza a ver a Andry, entiende lo que esta pasando, el muere para darle la vida, ella cierra los ojos y corresponde el beso antes de que el ya no pueda sentirlo.**

 **La lanza deja de atravesar los y las heridas de catalina se cierran, seguidamente cae al suelo por no poder mantenerse en pie, y se abalanza sobre Andry.**

 **-IDIOTA...NO TE MUERAS...TE NECESITO, NO TE MUERAS- Dice Catalina en el pecho de Andry.**

 **-El ya esta muerto- Dice Creador, regresando su brazo a la normalidad. -Vamos-**

 **Toma a Catalina de en brazos y comienza a correr en dirección al norte, dejando atrás el cuerpo de Andry que forma una cruz en el suelo y con una sonrisa enorme.**

 **-Suéltame- Patalea Catalina. -He dicho que me sueltes-. Se revuelve Catalina y alza su brazo en dirección a Andry.**

 **-PAPA ... PAPA ... !PAPA¡- Da un ultimo grito antes de caer llorando en el hombro de "Creador".**

 **"Creador" corre lo mas rápido que puede, en dirección norte tal y como le dijo Andry protegería a Catalina.**

* * *

 **¿QUE?**

 **Nadie se esperaba eso, heeeeeeee.**

 **Un tema simbólico que le falto a evangelion fue recrear una boda con unos toques dramáticos.**

 **Y bueno, cualquier duda, preguntarla en los comentarios.**


	10. Desenlace de la rebelión: Parte 3

**13:00 Tokio-3, Japon, Cuarteles de Nerv.**

 **Seele a lanzado su ofensiva contra los cuarteles de Nerv. Asuka a recuperado el control de su eva 02, y a comenzado a atacar a todas las tropas de la UN que asedian el complejo, por otro lado, Gendo Ikari lleva a Rei hasta el Terminal Dogma y los muchachos de la sala de control monitorizan lo que serán los últimos minutos de vida de Asuka.**

 **-Asuka detente ... por favor- Dice Maya.**

 **Asuka se encuentra atravesada por los ojos con una replica de la lanza de Longinus, con una sincronización del eva tan alta que Asuka y el eva son uno, aumentando así el efecto sangrado por el cual lo que le pasa al eva le pasa a ella.**

 **Una señal de radio entra de golpe a todas las frecuencias, incluidas a la de las tropas de la UN.**

 **-Aquí el capitán genaral Ivan Zobut de la Alianza Asiática...- Se escucha dejando a todos parados. -Nerv...no lucha sola-.**

 **Un soldado de la UN, que se encuentra en un conttrol de carretera cerca de la costa, otea el horizonte en dirección al mar, sin saber muy bien que buscar.**

 **Unas luces comienzan a surcar el horizonte de un lado a otro, fijándose bien ve como lo que parece el cielo de fondo se distorsiona, y empieza a caer, en enormes pedazos exagonales y mostrando una enorme cúpula que se desmorona mostrando, el interior que estaba camuflado.**

 **Asuka desde su eva ve como una estela surca el cielo e impacta contra uno de esos transporte de eva series, derribando el transporte al momento. Los eva serie se percatan del ataque y se dan de cruces contra los mig-29 que disparan sin compasión a todo lo que huela a Seele.**

 **Mientras la cúpula se desmorona rebela una gigantesca flota de barcos, lanchas de desembarco y submarinos. Y en medio de todo aquello, encima de un portaaviones, el eva 06 Mod, sosteniendo lo que parece la lanza de Cassius, iluminada en la punta siendo este lugar el centro de la cúpula que mantenía oculta la flota.**

 **-Señor, primeras imágenes por satélite de Tokio-3- Dice un soldado.**

 **en cuanto la imagen estuvo en pantalla todos quedaron impresionados y los único que se oyó fue un largo "hooo".**

 **-Bueno- Dice Ivan. -Tokio-3 saldría si no fuera por que la ha borrado del mapa-.**

 **-Dijese Ivan- Dice la doctora Aleksandra. -Seele consiguió replicar las lanzas-.**

 **-Tunguska les dio el conocimiento, pero nosotros también sabemos lo mismo que ellos así que somos igual de peligrosos-. Dice Ivan al mas puro estilo Gendo Ikari.**

 **-Catalina, ¿Esta viendo eso?- Dice Ivan**

 **-No me llames Catalina, Ivan, así se llamaba mi madre-. Dice furiosa ...?¿... -Y si, si lo veo-.**

 **-Perdona, a veces se me olvida Mary- Dice Ivan bromeando. -Ya sabes lo que toca-**

 **-Si, Señor- Dice ahora Mary para sus adentros. -Detener el ritual de iniciación-.**

 **Mary se relajo dentro del eva, cerro los ojos y suspiro. De pronto la sincronización del eva empezó a subir, hasta llegar al limite donde el eva es autónomo de cualquier energía externa.**

 **-Sorprendente- Dice Ivan.**

 **-Poseer dos almas, ayuda a repartir la carga emocional del eva, para ella es mucho mas fácil- Dice la doctora.**

 **-Aqui vamos- Dice Mary**

 **El cable de alimentación se desacopla, y el enorme eva cae al agua, generando un escudo A.T bajo sus pies permitiendo le andar sobre el agua, la Un no se queda atrás y lanza una gigantesca oleada de misiles y obuses de artillería contra la flota.**

 **El eva alza la lanza, que se ilumina de inmediato, generando un escudo A.T. destruyendo así todos los proyectiles de la UN. Al bajar la lanza, Mary aprovecha la humareda y corre como alma que lleva el diablo, sorprendiendo a todos los soldados de la UN, que ven como el gigantesco eva se les hecha en cima.**

 **-Apartar idiotas- Dice una eufórica Mary.**

 **El eva atravesó las lineas enemigas sin mucho esfuerzo aplastando algún tanque por su paso, al llegar al limeta del cráter que un día fue Tokio-3, el eva salta y cae justo encima de uno de estos eva serie que sobre vuela a la malograda Asuka, empalando de inmediato al eva serie y llevándose por delante otro eva serie con la mano derecha.**

 **-HAAAAAAAAA- Grita Mary, cayendo con ambos evas.**

 **Al caer, destrozo a los evas en una enorme explosión de sangre y vísceras, al momento de caer otro eva series le lanzo su replica de la lanza de Longinus, que automáticamente es detenido por el campo A.T del eva, Mary al ver que el campo cede, alza su lanza de Cassius en direccion opuesta, generando un conflicto de las dos lanzas.**

 **-Una crea campo A.T. y otra lo destruye, ¿no es así Cassius?- Dice Mary, hablando con la lanza.**

 **La lanza replica, no soporta la presión y se rompe en pedazos. Los eva series, restantes se quedan a distancia y se apartan retrocediendo a la vez que avanza el eva 06. Mary se acerca a una desatada Asuka que se afana en quitarse la lanza de la cabeza, entonces el eva 06 arranca la lanza de la cabeza del eva 02, provocando que este caiga al suelo.**

 **-¿No querías matarlos a todos?- Dice Mary tendiéndole la lanza de longinus. -Pues mátalos a todos-.**

 **Al decir aquello el eva 02 agarro la lanza replica y empezó a generar un campo A.T enorme y una aureola apareció en el eva 02. El eva salto por los aires en dirección a los eva series.**

 **-Todo listo por aquí- Dice Mary. -Paso a la segunda parte del plan-.**

 **-Muy bien Cata... digo Mary- Dice Ivan desde el porta-aviones. -El desembarco fue un éxito estamos dentro de Nerv-.**

 **Mientras dentro de Nerv una desesperada Misato, lleva a Shinji hacia un ascensor que lo lleve hasta el eva 01, cuando de golpe se cruza con tropas de la UN, pero rápidamente son aniquilados por tropas que aparecen tras una explosión que tumba una puerta blindad, los sorprendidos, Misato y Shinji, Agradecen al equipo de tropas chinas que escoltan a los dos, hacia donde esta el eva 01.**

 **Todo Nerv es un campo de batalla la UN contra las tropas chinas y rusas, Asuka y el recien integrado eva 01, contra los eva series restantes.**

 **Por su lado Mary camina hasta quedar cerca de la pirámide que son los cuarteles de Nerv y con precisión milimétrica coloca la lanza de Cassius apuntando al suelo, y con un pequeño toque del suelo, el eva 06 se eleva del suelo y una aureola doble aparece sobre él.**

 **-PROYECCIÓN DEL CAMPO A.T.- Grita Mary.**

 **El eva 06, parece gritar abriendo sus fauces, y un gigantesco circulo aparce en el suelo, cediendo el suelo que hay en el interior del circulo y comenzar a descender por ese túnel levitando hasta el Terminal Dogma.**

 **En el Terminal Dogma una Rei ya completa, con el cuerpo de Adán en su brazo, se prepara para dar inicio a la instrumentalización humana. Cuando de golpe.**

 **El techo cede y el eva de Mary cae al enorme lago de lcl. Del enorme chorro de agua sale la lanza de, interponiéndose en el paso de Rei y Lilith.**

 **-Ni te muevas ... no des ni un paso mas- Dice una desatada Mary dentro del eva sobre sincronizado, hasta el punto que parece que respira el eva.**

 **-No puedes impedir nada, todo esta ...- Rápidamente a Rei le cierran la boca.**

 **La gigantesca lanza, impacta contra Rei lanzando la como pelota de tenis contra la pared creando un boquete debido a su campo A.T. aun así el golpe fue suficiente como para dejarla inconsciente y con una brecha en la cabeza. Gendo por su parte esta sorprendido asta cierto punto, por que esto no estaba en sus planes.**

 **Mary da la espalda a Gendo y procede a clavar la lanza en el costado de Lilith y sellarla una ultima vez. Lilith se resistió creando un campo A.T. enorme.**

 **-Vamos, no te resistas ...-. Dice Mary desde dentro del Eva. -CAMPO A.T. AL MÁXIMO-.**

 **El eva abrió la boca y se genero una enorme onda delante de la lanza. Una sensación cálida recorrió sus manos, una sensación cercana al paraiso lejos de las ataduras de este mundo, se sentia libre y segura, ante ella dos figuras muy familiares.**

 **-Mama, papa, estan con migo- Dice una alegre Mary.**

 **El campo A.T. cedió, clavando la lanza en el costado de Lilith. al momento de hacerlo, las piernas y caderas de Lilith cayeron al lago de lcl, y así da fin al ritual del Tercer Impacto.**

 **La sincronizacion del eva comienza a decaer por momentos y Mary puede suspirar tranquila, en eso que se gira y ve a Gendo de rodillas llorando susurrando algo como, "Lo siento Yui".**

 **-¿Te crees superior a los demás?- Dice Mary colocando el enorme eva delante de Gendo y dejando detrás a Lilith. -Contesta-**

 **-Yo...solo queria recuperar a Yui...y que todos fuésemos felices en el paraíso- Dice Gendo.**

 **-Tu y Seele os creéis por encima de los demás, ansiáis crear dioses que dirijan a la humanidad y no solo eso, si no que creéis estar tan por encima de la humanidad que os tomáis la molestia de decidir su destino-.**

 **-Crearíamos un dios para que nos protegiese, nos cuide y nos lleve al paraíso y nunca mas tengamos que sentir dolor-. Dice Gendo.**

 **-Los mortales como nosotros no podemos crear a un dios, por que los crearíamos con todas nuestras imperfecciones- Dice Mary mirando a Rei. -Y si tanta humanidad tienes que sacrificarías la vida entera para salvarlos a todos ¿Por que no empiezas a ayudarla a ella?¿O vas a dejar que se desangre?-.**

 **Gendo mira a Rei que sigue empotrada en la pared, agarrándose la herida del brazo amputado se acerca con paso lento hasta Rei.**

 **-Aquí, Mary, he detenido el ritual del tercer impacto- Dice Mary ya llegando al limite normal de sincronización y haciendo que la alarma de energía aparezca dándole solo cinco min.**

 **-De acuerdo, aqui arriba aun hay jaleo-. Dice Ivan por radio.**

 **-Cassius- Dice girándose mirando la lanza. -Te dejo al cargo de cuidar este lugar, estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver, hasta entonces, sayonara-.**

 **Mary camino hasta el enorme boquete en el techo y de un salto, empezó a escalar el túnel, ayudándose de las hojas de la puntera de los pies. Al llegar arriba, los estragos de la batalla se podían ver por todos lados. Cráteres de impacto, tanques humeantes, evas series destrozados, aviones derribados, ... una imagen bastante dantesca.**

 **A lo lejos un eva 01 con todavía su cable de alimentación conectado, levanta en brazos el eva 02 que, definitivamente, se quedo sin fuerzas para seguir luchando. el eva 01 con el eva de Asuka camina en dirección al eva de Mary.**

 **-Pero mira que monos si parec...- De pronto el eva blanco de Mary se desploma.**

 **Una alerta de batería baja, salta en la cabina.**

 **-Valla, que oportuno- Dice Mary, un poco molesta, pero contenta.**

 **-Tranquila Mary, un equipo se dirige a tu posición- Dice Ivan por la radio.**

 **-Oye, tu- Dice Shinji colándose en el canal del eva 06. -Gracias-.**

 **Después** **de aquello, las tropas de la Alianza Asiática, celebran que han ganado la batalla, el gobierno Japones, apoyo la invasión tras conocer el papel que jugaron los soldados de la UN en el exterminio de civiles en tierra Japonesa y retirando de inmediato su participación de la UN y acto seguido Corea del sur apoyo esta decisión saliendo se también de la UN, todos los pilotos y personal cercano a ellos fueron evacuados he interrogados por Ivan, y en la misma sala sin hacer preguntas, Mary en su silla de ruedas pra dar confianza a los pilotos para que** **hablasen.**

* * *

 **Bueno, siento decir que esto se acabo.**

 **A sido entretenido escribir todo esto pero la Historia se ha acabado,**

 **si por algún casual les ha gustado dejen en los comentarios lo que creen que puede pasar o cosas que quieran que diga**

 **y haré un capitulo extra con sus propuestas y secretos que revelare.**

 **O si lo prefieren esto se queda así y ustedes se hacen las teorías que quieran.**


	11. Prologo: Sopesar la vida

**Dos años han pasado desde aquellos acontecimientos, se les ofreció a todos los pilotos, hogar y estudios. Mary rechazo ir a la universidad y obtuvo un trabajo en la embajada Rusa de Japón, aun que su deseo es regresar a su país, por petición expresa de Ivan, Mary se quedo en Japón como programa de reinsección de pilotos y así hacer un seguimiento mas cercano de su evolución.**

 **-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Se escucha a una aterrada Asuka salir del baño con una toalla tapando su cuerpo. -Hay sangre en el videl-.**

 **Todos se quedaron mirándola en especial Shinji que quedo rojo.**

 **-JAJAJAJAJJA XD- Salta una feliz Mary. -No es sangre, es tinte de pelo-.**

 **-¿Te tintas el pelo?- Dice Shiji.**

 **De pronto como un halo de oscuridad se tiende sobre Mary y su silla de ruedas.**

 **-Imagina la desesperación de ver cada mañana el rostro de tu madre en el espejo- Dice Mary lo mas tétrico que puede.**

 **Los muchachos se quedaron congelados con un sudor frió cayendo por su espalda.**

 **Una enorme sonrisa de cachorro se le puso a Mary como pidiendo disculpas por el susto.**

 **-También, decir que mis gafas no están graduadas- Dice cogiendo sus gafas. -Si hago todo esto es para parecerme lo menos posible a mi madre-.**

 **-¿De que color es tu pelo?- Dice Shinji.**

 **-Peli rojo, como el de Asuka- Dice Mary.**

 **La mañana de domingo transcurre tranquila sin mas sobre saltos que las anécdotas que puedan contar los cuatro ex-pilotos, al calor de un brasero de este día de invierno, en el viejo Tokyo.**

 **El timbre de la puerta suena y Rei es la primera en levantarse para abrir la puerta.**

 **-Hola Rei, ¿Que tal?- Dice una feliz Misato, acompañada por dos guardaespaldas.**

 **-Bien- Se limita a decir la madre del mundo.**

 **-Hola, Misato- dice un feliz Shinji.**

 **-Hola- Dice Asuka.**

 **-Misato, ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de coger la tarta que hay en el frigo, mientra voy a por mi chaqueta?- Dice Mari sacando la silla de ruedas de las faldas de la mesa.**

 **-Si, claro Mary- Dice Misato entrando a la cocina.**

 **-MISATO- Salta shinji y corre a la cocina.**

 **-¿Que ocurre?, me pegaste un susto-**

 **-No quiero que te confundas de tarta, es que la de Rei ya se la hemos hecho- Dice Shinji en voz baja.**

 **-Pero si su cumple aun queda una semana ¿No?- Dice una estañada Misato.**

 **-Si, pero mañana es la gradua** **ción y le vamos a hacer una sorpresa-**

 **-Entiendo- Dice Misato sonriendo y sacando la lengua, mientras guiña el ojo.**

 **Misato sale de la cocina con la tarta de Mary y espera a que ella salga.**

 **-¡ASUKA!- Se oye gritar a Mary desde la habitación. -¡Ayúdame a ponerme los pantalones!-.**

 **-¡Ya voy!- Dice Asuka con cara cansada.**

 **Asuka se metió en su habitación y al rato salieron, Mary estaba expendida con su chaqueta rosa de terciopelo y unos pantalones color crema.**

 **-¿Lista Mary?- Pregunta Misato.**

 **-Si- Le sonríe. -Vamonos-**

 **Misato coloco la tarta en las piernas de Mary y procedió a llevar la silla de Mary, los guarda espaldas de Misato, ayudaron a Mary a subir al coche y a meter su silla en el maletero. El coche arranco y se pusieron en marcha por la autovía - 01.**

 **-Te veo muy feliz- Dice Misato viendo como Mary no deja de ver la tarta.**

 **-Le devo una visita a un amigo- Dice Mary levantando la cabeza y mirando la ventana.**

 **Pronto se acercan a lo que fue Tokio-3 y los primeros controles los pasan sin problemas, Misato y el propio Ivan, le concedieron a Mary privilegios absolutos. En cuanto llegaron a las antiguas instalaciones de Nerv, ya entrada la noche, Misato lleva personalmente a Mary hasta el ascensor del Terminal Dogma.**

 **-Hata aqui puedo llegar, Mary- Dice Misato. -Ivan solo pudo conseguir un pase para ti-.**

 **-Gracias Misato- Dice una complacida Mary.**

 **Mary paso la tarjeta de seguridad y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, en el interior del ascensor una nerviosa Mary piensa en como estará su amigo después de dos años sin venir. Cundo por fin llego al Terminal Dogma, contemplo que nada había cambiado desde aquel día, eso se debe a que esta zona se cerro para siempre.**

 **Mary rodó su silla de ruedas por la enorme pasarela hasta quedar cerca, del enorme ángel Lilith.**

 **-Hola Cassius, como te prometi he vuelto-. Dice mary.**

 **De la enorme lanza se desprende una pequeña luz verde que se mueve lentamente hasta donde esta Mary, una vez que toca el suelo la luz se materializa, alzando del lago de lcl unos torrentes que envuelven la luz, el lcl comienza a crear carne y tejidos, dando la apariencia de un ser humanoide.**

 **-Hola Mary-. Dice Cassius.**

 **-Te he traído una tarta- Mary mira la tarta y se cuestiona. -La verdad no sabia que traerte, no se lo que te gusta-**

 **-Tu presencia, es todo lo que necesito- Dice un modesto Cassius. -¿Como esta el mundo?-.**

 **-Pues nos hemos recuperado, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, pero todo mejora, tardaran varios siglos en limpiar los océanos, en Europa se ha estimado cerrar el mediterráneo y purificarlo para empezar a criar peces...y tambien tienen pensado traer a tu hermano de la luna- Dice Mary un poco sin saber que decir.**

 **-¿Que hace mi hermano en la luna?- Dice sorprendido Cassius.**

 **-Parece ser que lo usaron para detener un angel en el espacio y ... bueno ...termino clavado en la luna- Dice Mary excusándose por el trato a su hermano.**

 **-¿Les gusta tu nombre a los demás?- Dice Cassius mirando a Mary.**

 **-¿he?- Se sobre salta Mary. -La verdad que es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado-.**

 **Hace dos años, en plena Siberia, en una base escondida bajo tierra, "Creador" y Mary hablan en una habitación independiente.**

 **-¿A si que a eso te referías con que eres una herramienta de creación?- Dice una sorprendida Mary. - Eres capaz de crear campo A.T., nosotros los humanos te conocemos como la lanza de Cassius-.**

 **-¿Ca..ssi..us?- Dice "Creador" un poco confundido.**

 **-¿Te gusta el nombre?- Dice Mary. -Pues quedatelo, es mi regalo-**

 **-Mio ... Mary- Dice señalando a Mary, todavía sin su tinte de pelo y sin sus gafas recuerda mucho a Catalina.**

 **-¿Mary?- Dice sorprendida.**

 **-Tu nombre... mi regalo, como amigos-. Dice Cassius un poco nervioso.**

 **-...Ma...ry...- Sopesa su nombre. -Me gusta, me lo quedo- Le da un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Cassius como símbolo de su amistad.**

 **Regresando al Terminal Dogma.**

 **Cassius le da ese pequeño golpe en el hombro a Mary como recuerdo.**

 **-Me anima mucho saber que les gusta- Dice un Cassius que dejando ver en sus palabras parece emocionado, pero sigue quieto he in pasivo como siempre.**

 **-Hay algo que te quería preguntar desde hace mucho- Dice Mary como apenada. -¿Existo realmente?. Es que sé, que en mi interior palpitan las almas de mis padres, poseo sus recuerdos y se como eran, pero yo ¿Tengo un alma propia?-.**

 **-Mary... lo que crees que son las almas de tus padres, no es exactamente sus almas, cuando uni las almas de tus padres, cree una nueva alma, mucho mas grande que la de un ser humano normal, lo que tu llamas, padres es solo el recuerdo, tu alma es tulla y de nadie mas, igual que tu nombre ¿no?-**

 **Una emocionada Mary, ve como sus temores no son reales, tiene un alma propia, mucho mas fuerte que la de los demás. De pronto noto la mano de Cassius posándose en su cabeza. Mary sintió como su mente se desvanecía y caía en una espiral blanca, con miles de imágenes o mas bien recuerdos. Mientras fuera.**

 **-No he podido proteger a Catalina- Dice Cassius.**

 **-No importa "Creador"- Dice una voz masculina saliendo de la boca de Mary.**

 **-Pero he protegido el fruto de tu unión, como compensación- Dice un abatido Cassius.**

 **-Te perdono, "Creador", en nombre de Catalina y mio te estamos eternamente agradecidos-.**

 **Cassius no pudo evitar que se le salieran una lagrimas, incluso para el eso era muy extraño, cogió una lagrima y se quedo mirándola, mientras Mary se recupera de su viaje al infinito mudo de su mente.**

 **-¿Que ha pasado?- Dice Mary**

 **-Estas cansada, y te dormiste- Dice Cassius mintiendo la. -Me comeré la tarta mas tarde, creo que deberías irte-.**

 **-Si,...pff...que cansancio-. Dice Mary bostezando. -Nos vemos Cassius-.**

 **Mary se marcho por el ascensor, y el silencio se hizo de nuevo en el Terminal Dogma.**

 **-Madre- Dice Cassius mirando a Lilith. -¿Por que le he mentido, sobre su alma?-.**


End file.
